


giving light back to the sun

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, Introspection, M/M, No Dialogue, Oral Sex, Shades of Thorki, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: Sometimes they end up in Thor’s bed.





	giving light back to the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this one, except for the nice people on Tumblr who enabled me.
> 
> If you’re on Tumblr, please consider following me at [gaslightgallows.tumblr.com](http://gaslightgallows.tumblr.com) for more fic, reblogs about writing, and lots of randomness. Thank you for reading and especially for commenting. Comments are love. ♥

Most nights, they ended up in her bed, with Loki's wrists chained to the headboard. Other nights were up for grabs. Sometimes it was his bed, sometimes it was on the table in the former officer's mess or a mat in the gymnasium or in the showers or on the bridge. 

And sometimes, they ended up in Thor's bed.

They never went directly there. They would always start somewhere else, and then Brun would feel the sudden shock of cold crisp sheets against her back and realize that Loki had shifted them into the king's room. He never asked first, but she never objected. 

He only did that when he knew Thor needed her (needed _them_ ), and Loki always knew. The longer they stayed in space, the more often Brun could figure out when the king needed company. But they never asked him directly, and of course Thor never asked them. It was all unspoken, all silently understood, transmitted through brief sidelong glances and briefer glances of fingers across the backs of hands.

So she started by fucking Loki in one place, and ended with him fucking her into Thor's mattress in the _Statesman's_ aptly-named royal suite, with its private washroom with jet tub and shower and a bed big enough to hold ten people, which only got put through its paces when she and Loki spent the night. 

He moved in her with deep, slow, languid strokes, keeping her just on the edge of orgasm, his mouth softly ravaging hers and his hands knotted into her long hair. This was how Thor liked to see them, not rutting like angry tigers, but worshipping each other, and no matter what Brun did, how much she arched her back or moved her hips with his or clenched her cunt around his cock, Loki held her in that wild hot moment between frustration and bliss, until Thor arrived, and then he moved just _so_ , and she fell. Her head slammed against the pillows as she came and came and came apart, until there was nothing left in her world except Loki's smug chuckle and Thor's lips pressing gently against her cheek as he pushed his brother off of her. 

The king knelt beside the ridiculous bed, one hand light on her hair, the other heavier on her thigh, resting his forehead against her temple, waiting for her to catch her breath. When Brun turned her head and kissed him, nipping playfully, Thor cupped her dripping cunt in his curled fingers, his palm pressing heavy over her clit. He didn't need to make sure she was ready for him; Loki had seen to that very thoroughly. But he always checked, dipping two fingers into her just briefly, to feel. Thor did not have delicate hands, but she was so wet that barely felt him stroking her. When he withdrew his hand to wipe it on his sheets, Loki caught his wrist, and Brun held her breath while the prince slowly licked Thor's fingers clean. From her position, she couldn't see Loki's face, but Thor's expression was one of barely-restrained longing. 

Then he rose and unlaced his breeches. He never undressed, the first time of the night, just knelt upright between her legs and sank with a moan into her hot dripping folds. Brun responded with a low sound in her chest and shifted to accommodate him; he wasn't any more well-endowed than Loki but he was shaped differently, and having the one brother so soon after the other always made her breath stutter. 

Thor wrapped his hands around her hips, thrust lightly once or twice and then hard three or four times, and spent himself with an animal growl of relief. His smile afterward was always sheepish, but she knew he would do better after he was more relaxed. He leaned forward carefully, so as not to scratch her bare skin with his armor, and claimed her lips for a moment, murmuring that he would be back. Then he rose and headed for the washroom, shedding his clothing as he went. 

When they heard the sound of water beating on tile, Loki moved over Brun hungrily and fucked her with quick, efficient thrusts that had nothing to do with pleasure and everything to do with alleviating the painful erection that watching her and his brother together had caused. He ground hard against her and shouted when he came, and then slipped down between her thighs and started to devour her. 

Brun threw her legs over his shoulders to give him a better angle, as each flick of his tongue drew helpless little gasps from her throat. He loved to go down on her after Thor had spent inside her, to taste Thor and Brun together, but Loki would only give himself the pleasure if he came inside her first as well, as though that would mask his further desires from her notice. 

He laved his tongue over her clit, pushed two fingers inside her cunt and curled them and stroked, and she broke again, clamping his head between her thighs. He pried himself free and then stretched out beside her, kissing her with a mouth red and sloppy-wet from her, while his wicked fingers danced over the heated skin of her belly and ribs. Brun pushed his hand away and curled up against him, shivering. Loki pulled a blanket over them both and murmured soft, lilting, dangerous things until his words calmed the tremors in her body. 

The way his touch lingered on her stomach made her worry, in a dozing way. There was a species to repopulate, and since leaving Sakaar, she had sometimes been lax about her protections. If she had to do her part for Asgard, she would rather wait until they reached Earth and chose a donor there. Heimdall was much admired by the women of the ship, who all said he would be a good father and would produce devastatingly beautiful babies with whomever he chose to pair with. Loki was admired, too, but his Jotunn heritage was known now, and no one was quite sure if a Frost Giant and an Aesir could reproduce together or what the result would be. And then there was the king... 

Well, if it happened, it happened. The kings of Asgard had always found willing bedmates among the Valkyrior. It was so common in the days of Brun's elders that it was almost not worth mentioning. All of Bor's sons, and there had been many, had been whelped by Valkyries, including Odin, whose mother had been Bor's own sister. (Incest, apparently, did not count for royals, which made Loki's reluctance all the more puzzling.) By the time of Brun's service, the practice had died out, though if the gossip from the lower decks was even a quarter true, Odin had casually left his very fertile seed spread across the realms. 

But for a Valkyrie, being asked to the king's bed was no casual tryst, nor was it a great burden of duty. When Thor reemerged from the washroom, naked and clean, his metal eye-patch swapped for one of soft leather, and slipped under the blankets with them, Brun turned to him eagerly. 

She molded her smaller body against the hard planes of his muscles, firm and rounded where Loki was lean and angular, and Thor gathered her close. When Loki tugged at her arm, too soon, to lay her back down between them, she almost whimpered. But it was only so that both he and Thor could each take their fill of her, and she of them. Thor's mouth was on hers, and Loki's lips and tongue teased at her nipple, and both of their hands trailed over her ribs and stomach and the tops of her thighs. She wrapped her hands around their cocks, trying to find a rhythm that would torment them as much as they did her, but _oh_ , it was difficult. Thor's blunt, callused fingertips sought out her clit, stroking her slowly, while Loki's fingers slipped inside her again. Each brother hooked a heel around her ankle and trapped one leg between each of their thighs, and then they had Brun entirely at their mercy. Loki moved his mouth and sucked hard at the soft skin of her breast, marking her where only the three of them could see, and the short wet hairs of Thor's beard prickled and burned her cheeks and chin.

She came hard around Loki's fingers, screaming and sobbing into Thor's mouth, and let her head thud against the pillow, lapsing into a moment's grateful darkness. When she opened her eyes again, it was to the sight of Thor just finishing sucking her juices from Loki's fingers with rapt concentration. She caught only a glimpse of Loki's face before she fell asleep between the man who was her king and the man who was her kindred spirit, but it was a sight she badly wanted to see again, hopefully without them needing to keep her between them.


End file.
